Random Souls
by SoulEater199
Summary: A collection a random soul eater stories with rhyme or reason


**I wrote this I don't own it but I own you**

* * *

There once was an anime world that wasn't in a made up world or japan so your thinking "What could such a place be?" Well it's a magical land with sunburns reapers iiiiiiiiiiit's ARIZONA! YEAH! WOO! "But what's in Arizona?" you say well it's the made up city that's even more magicy than the state DEATH CITY! Death city is a place where there is a school that teaches children ages 10 to 18 to kill evil things by usings there friends body as a weapon by genetically altering them into weapons (We have done no experiments on them there just freaks) Did I mention we make them steal souls and die fighting witches?

"KID!" A girls said chasing a guy.

"WHAT!" he yelled still running.

"GIMME BACK MY ENCHILADA'S!" she yelled.

"NEVER!. THE LAST TIME YOU ATE ONE MAKA, HALF THE SCHOOL SMELLED AND UNLESS YOU CAN MAKE THE WHOLE SCHOOL SMELL IT WON'T BE SYMETRICAL!" Kid yelled at her.

"KID THAT IS THE MOST STUPID THING I'VE EVER HEARD!" MAka said stoping.

"For that your house has now been moved 1 milimeter!" she yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! FINE TAKE THE FRIKKIN ENCHILADA!" he said and threw it at her face but she caught it with her mouth.

"HAA VICTIABY!" she said with enchilada in her mouth. Then the stuff inside it fell out onto the floor, she then dropped the shell and stared at the floor.

"Ugh uh igh" she then fell to her knees and dropped her face into once was enchilada.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

"Then I was like "That is my blouse you had better get you dirty hands off it bitch." and she was like "NO this is MY blouse!" then she threw heels at me! Perfectly good heels! THAT just proves she can't handle such a blouse." Liz said

"Tell her what you did sis tell her!" Patty said cheerfuly

"What did you do?" Tsubaki asked her.

"Well she was pissing me off so I shot her with patty, and that's how I got this blouse." Liz said proudly.

"Uh yes well I guess shooting someone does solve problems uh he he." Tsubaki said nervously.

"Uh so this is nice right to just meet up every once in awhile and talk right?" Tsubai said changing the subject.

"Yes, it nice to do this ever-"

"Excuse but there have been use of counterfeit bills at this Death bucks and I was wondering if you've seen anyone suspicious." A police officer asked us.

"Uhm no we don't come here often, have you Tsubaki?"

"Wittneses say the suspect was carry a white bag with yellow stars on it." he said then every looked at Tsubaki's bag. She had a freaked out expression on her face and she was sweating like crazy. _AHHH SHE DOESN'T ACTUALLY HAVE ANY DOES SHE?! Liz thought. No it couldn't be.. wait WHAAAAT!?_ Tsubaki was holding her hands out.

"Hey you aren't carrying counterfeit bill are you?" The officer questioned.

"No of course not, she just going to be in a play and she get's arrested so she's just practicing he he." Liz explained.

"Okay but I'm going to have to check your bags." he said.

"Of course here." Liz held up her bag then turned to Tsubaki.

"AHHH!" Tsubaki was on the floor holding out a bill Liz backed up shocked. _She's done for it's over._

"Please forgive me... PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Is this the only counterfeit bill you have?!" he asked.

"IT'S NOT FAKE IT'S REAL AND IT'S A BRIBE!" she yelled.

"I don't understand give me your bag hey why are resisting?!" He Yelled trying to take the bag.

"BECAUSE IT WAS A GIFT FROM MY FRIEND IT'S MY FRIENDS BAG!" She yelled but the officer got it and pulled out what was in it, What the officer saw was Yaoi Manga that she wrote and drew.

"OH NO!"

"You such a fool." he said. Tsubaki was limping her eyes coverd by her hair Liz stepped closer to see but Tsubaki grabbed her shoulder.

"UGH, UGH AGHHHH" she screamed as she thrusted her fist at the officers face knocking him out and the pages flying. She jumped into the air and grabbed them.

"There's still some missing." she turned her head to see Liz holding one of the paper she looked freaked out ,she was in a yaoi induced trance.

"AHHHH!" She screamed, she walked over calmly to Liz and flipped her into the air crashing into the floor out cold and Tsubaki cought the page then a man came from behind and picked up the papers... Tsubaki drop kicked him out cold got the papers and counted them.

"There still one more." she said angrily. she turned and saw Patty drawing on the last page.

"AGHHHHHH" She ran up to her and stopped in front of her Patty looked up at her.

"Can I have that?" She asked Patty nicly.

"Sure." she said handing her the paper. Tsubaki smiled at her got her stuff and walked away.

"No one must know."

* * *

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

Soul and Blackstar just sat there on a bench surrounded by munchkins staring at the two boys. A munchkin handed him ruby slippers Soul stared blankly at them then stood up walked over to the river and dropped them in, waving good bye as they floated away, Blackstar just watched bored, the bench broke and he fell without making a sound and the tree behind the bench fell on him

The end

* * *

**Before you comment, no I am NOT drunk this story was intentionally made this way.**


End file.
